


The Tree

by SuperDuperUnnatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, castiel - Freeform, i was gonna make them fuck but ya know its Christmas and all so, like really fucking gay, oh and sry for the lame title I couldn't think of anything else, sorry that they don't fuck, this is rly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDuperUnnatural/pseuds/SuperDuperUnnatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots and lots of Christmas fluffiness and it involves a Christmas tree so that's where the title comes from. Feedback is very very very appreciated :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd so sorry if I fucked up :p

"Damn it Cas, it's too big! It won't fit," Dean growled. Cas rolled his eyes. "Well then we'll just have to make it fit," he retorted calmly. They were arguing about a Christmas tree that Cas wanted, even though it was about a foot too tall. What made it worse was that it was like 20 degrees out and they were in the middle of a gigantic Christmas tree farm. "You know what? Fine. But the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I know you'll keep bugging me if I don't and I promised Sam we'd be back at nine," Dean's breath swirled in the air. Cas smiled like he'd won the lottery. It kind of caught Dean off guard with how adorable it was. But you'd never, ever hear him say it out loud. "Well, let's go tell the tree dude that we want this one then," Dean's voice was gruff. Cas smiled again, all rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. Soon, once they had cut down the tree, made the transaction, and strapped it on top of the Impala, they were finally headed home. Tomorrow, the day before Christmas Eve, they'd decorate the tree. And they'd all buy each other presents. Dean absolutely hated that part, since he never knew what to get anybody. 

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Cas leaped out of the car and started undoing the straps. "Jeez, Cas, the tree isn't going anywhere," Dean teased, getting out. Cas pulled a bitchface (Sammy taught him that one) and continued tugging at the straps. "I need your help, Dean," Cas was starting to get frustrated. Dean walked around baby next to Cas and started expertly unstrapping the tree. He noticed Cas staring at him and immediately after that noticed their proximity to each other. He cleared his throat and undid the last strap, taking a step away. "You seem uncomfortable," Cas observed. "What? No! Why would I be uncomfortable," Dean hurriedly started pulling the tree off the car, Cas helping him. They tugged the tree off the car and started carrying it to the bunker door. "Fuck," Dean swore, "I don't think we'll be able to fit it inside. Son of a bitch," he shifted his weight so he could ring the doorbell. Seconds passed and no one answered. "Come on Sam, answer the goddamn door," he groaned. Cas sighed. "Maybe Sam's busy," he offered. As if on cue, the door swung open and Sam poked his head out. "Oh, hey guys. You need help with that?" He eyed the tree. Dean and Cas nodded simultaneously and Sam scrambled out the door to help them. It took a few minutes, but by some miracle they managed to shove the tree through the door. "Fucking finally,"  
Sam panted. Dean nodded in agreement. Cas took a deep breath. "We need to put it up now." They groaned and started dragging it toward the living room, leaving stray pine needles in their wake. Once they reached the room, they carefully lifted the tree up and slotted the trunk into the base, Sam quickly tightening the screws so that the tree would stay put. The three of them stepped back to admire their work, panting and sweating. "Well, looks like the tree fits after all. Good pick Cas," Dean smiled affectionately at his friend and patted him on the back. Cas gave a small smile back and held his eye for a second too long. Sam cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. God, if he had to take any more of these wistful staring contests he was gonna fucking lose it. "Well guys, I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm exhausted." He yawned for emphasis and clambered to his room. "Wonder what his problem is," Dean mused, then shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter. Night, Cas," he said, smiling as he passed Cas. "Goodnight, Dean. Sleep well." Cas stood there for a few seconds, enjoying the overwhelming happiness he felt. It was so nice to be an actual family for once. He'd never had that before. That's why he wanted to celebrate Christmas so badly, because it was a time for family and he had one now. He gave one last look at the tree before heading off to his room, content and confident that he was going to make this count. 

Cas woke up at 5AM with a purpose. Sam and Dean wouldn't be up until much later, and he wanted to surprise them by decorating the bunker. He knew that there had been previous occupants, so there had to be Christmas decorations somewhere. He crept downstairs to the basement of the bunker in the hopes that he would find something there. As he turned the corner, he noticed a door tucked away in the corner of the basement labeled "STORAGE". Cas hurried over to the door and tested it to make sure it wasn't locked, and lucky for him it wasn't. As he pushed open the door he saw boxes upon boxes lined up along the walls. He scanned the boxes for anything Christmas-related and underneath a particularly high stack of boxes there was one with "x-mas" written on it. Unfortunately, when he went to pull the box out, the entire stack tumbled down, creating a domino effect. In a few short seconds there were boxes and dust everywhere. Cas sent up a silent prayer that Sam and Dean hadn't heard anything. He sat up, grabbed the box, and scrambled out of the room, not sparing another glance at the mess he made. Dean was going to be very mad. 

Dean stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. As he sat up, he stretched and yawned. Glancing at the clock, he noticed with a shock that it was 10AM. Usually someone would've woken him up by then. He pushed his covers aside and padded to the kitchen to make himself a nice hot cup of coffee. As soon as his tired brain caught up to what he was seeing, his mouth dropped open in surprise. Someone had turned the bunker into a winter wonderland, complete with stockings hanging from the railings. It was stunning. When he tore his eyes away, he saw Cas in the entryway fastening a beautiful wreath to the front door. "Cas, did you do all this?" Dean made a gesture to the decorations. He saw the back of Cas's head bob in a nod. "I did. I hope it's not too "girly" for your tastes. I still do not understand why you are so obsessed with gender roles," Cas answered, turning around to face Dean. Dean rolled his eyes at the remark. "No, it's fine. More than fine, actually. It looks great, Cas," he smiled and headed into the kitchen. "You want some coffee?" He asked, grabbing the coffee grounds and pouring them in the pot. He heard a voice right behind him. "Yes, I would like that, Dean. Thank you." Dean turned around and was surprised at Cas's close proximity. "Whoa there, Cas. Personal space, buddy," he laughed weakly, eyes darting down to Cas's mouth and back up. He could feel their breath mingling in the air, and if he leaned forward just a few inches he'd be able to - "Morning guys. Great job on the decorations, Cas. They look great," Sam interrupted. Dean scrambled away from Cas and focused with great intensity on the brewing coffee. Cas just gave Dean a quizzical look and then turned away to thank Sam. Once they all settled in and had their coffee, they went out and bought ornaments for the tree. It was uneventful, except for maybe the part where Cas dropped an entire box of glass ornaments, gaining some very nasty looks and losing twenty bucks. 

"Alright, so we put the lights on first, right?" Dean tapped on the box of multicolored lights. Cas nodded. "I believe so." Sam was busy trying to get the ornaments out of their plastic boxes without shattering the damn things. Dean ripped open the box and pulled out the string of lights. "Cas, can you help me with these? They look like they're gonna be a bitch to put up," Dean asked as he handed part of the lights to his friend. Cas nodded and they started wrapping the tree in lights. Shortly after they started, Cas realized that a section of the lights was wrapped around his leg and as he tried to shake it out he bumped into Dean, causing them to fall. Cas tumbled on top of Dean, their faces inches apart, and started to laugh. Dean was so shocked by the sound that he started to laugh too, the two of them tangled up in light. Sam just rolled his eyes and continued opening the boxes of ornaments. Dean eventually realized that they were in a somewhat compromising position and coughed awkwardly, lightly pushing Cas off of him and standing up. "We should get finished with the lights. Samantha, you almost done with the ornaments?" Dean leaned down and started gathering up the lights, Cas stepping out of the tangle. "Mhm," Sam mumbled, finishing the last box. Dean quickly twisted the lights around the tree, Cas tucking them into the branches. Once they were finished, they got started on the ornaments. Cas liked the pearly green ones, Dean liked the shiny blue ones, and Sam liked the ones with the reindeer on them. It didn't take them too long to finish the tree since there was three of them. They all admired the tree, smiling. "Looks great. It's the first real Christmas tree we've ever had," Dean said softly. Cas looked at him fondly. "I know," Cas all but whispered, and Sam smiled even bigger. "Guys, you forgetting something?" Sam asked incredulously. Dean and Cas gave him matching confused looks. "Presents?" Sam arched an eyebrow at them. "Oh. Yeah. We should probably do that now, since its Christmas Eve and all. We'll be lucky if there's anything left," Dean grabbed his jacket and the keys, Sam and Cas following closely behind. They piled into the Impala and drove to the mall. 

When they arrived, they separated and headed off to different parts of the mall. Dean already knew what to get for Sammy, so that was easy. He ducked into a store and bought Sam's present, and when he walked out, he stopped. What the fuck do you get an ex-angel for Christmas? He had a feeling that Cas wouldn't appreciate anything angel related, so he eliminated that option. As he was looking around, a certain store caught his eye. Dean grinned widely and jogged in. Meanwhile, Cas was very confused. He didn't really know the mechanics of gift giving, so this was going to be tough. Surprisingly enough, Cas already had Dean covered. It was Sam's present that he was having trouble with. He hadn't really been very close with Sam, not like he was with Dean. So he used the few things about him that he did know to buy him his present. When they all gathered back together, they were happy to go back home. They decided not to wrap the presents, since neither of them really could, so they just bought bags instead. Once they got home, they quickly bagged their presents, stuffed them under the tree, and stumbled to their rooms to get some sleep.

"Dean. Dean wake up. It's Christmas Day." Dean's eyes blearily opened to reveal Cas standing over him and shaking him lightly. Cas smiled when he realized he was awake. "Sam's in the living room. He made me come wake you because he didn't want to "face your wrath" as he said." Dean laughed and sat up. "C'mon, I'm not that bad. What time is it?" He asked, rubbing at his face. Cas glanced at the clock. "It's 7:05," he stepped away from the bed, letting Dean stand up. Dean patted Cas on the shoulder and grinned. "Merry Christmas, Cas," Dean patted him once more shuffled over to the open doorway. "As to you," Cas followed Dean out of his room and down to the living room. Dean gasped in surprise. 

"I thought it would be a good idea to invite some friends," Cas gestured to Kevin and Charlie, "they arrived late last night while you were asleep." Dean pulled Cas in for a tight hug. "That's awesome, Cas. Thanks," he whispered in Cas's ear and pulled away. Then he leaped over to Charlie and Kevin and pulled them into a group hug. Sam watched, beaming at their makeshift family. "Oh. Charlie, I should introduce you to Cas and Kevin. That's Cas," he pointed at his friend, "and that's Kevin." He pointed to Kevin. Charlie waved. "Hey, guys. Nice to finally meet you! Cas, you're just as dreamy as Dean described you," she teased, jabbing Dean in the ribs. Dean's face immediately turned beet red. "I didn't describe him at all, I don't know what you're talking about," he tried to cover up any stutters. Cas gave him a very peculiar look. "Jeesh, relax. Just kidding," Charlie bounded over to the couch and plopped down next to Sam. "How's Game of Thrones going? You like it?" She asked excitedly. "Yeah, it's probably one of my favorite shows now," Sam turned to her and they started discussing it excitedly. "Nerds," Dean scoffed, but he was smiling. He and Cas made their way over to Kevin and sat down. "So, Kevin, what have you been up to? I know we haven't checked in lately." Kevin shrugged. "Good, I guess. I'm still trying to decipher part of the angel tablet, I should be finished soon," Kevin smiled at them, "oh and why are you celebrating Christmas all the sudden? I didn't really peg you as people who celebrate any kind of holidays," he finished. Dean laughed. "We aren't. But Cas talked us into it, so why not?" He nudged Cas's shoulder. "I thought it would be nice to celebrate something, since I never have before. I like it," Cas smiled softly and Dean gave him a fond look. Kevin glanced curiously between the two, as if trying to figure something out. "What?" Dean asked, "you look kinda constipated." Kevin shook his head. "Nothing." Dean rolled his eyes and let it go. Charlie suddenly jumped up and clapped her hands. "Present time. Me and Kevin don't have any for you guys because Sam practically yelled at us not to bring any. So, yeah. Oh and it's totally okay if you don't have any for us, it's a present enough just being here," she smiled. Kevin nodded in agreement. Dean rolled his eyes again. "Stop being so fucking sappy. I get to go first cause I'm awesome," he ran over to the tree and snatched his two presents from under it. He stuffed his hand into one bag and pulled out a giant container filled with pie and a gift card to a car parts store a few miles away. "Wow, Sammy. This is really great, thanks," Dean smile widely and Sam shrugged. "No problem man." Dean had already grabbed out Cas's present to him and stared at it, eyes wide.

"Cas," he breathed, "how did you get this?" Dean held up an amulet, the same one he threw in the trash years ago. "I retrieved it shortly before I fell," Cas answered. Dean looked up at Cas in amazement. "Thanks," he whispered, slipping the necklace over his head. "You're welcome. Sam, would you like to open your presents?" Sam shook his head. "No, you open yours." Charlie was still fangirling over the amulet and Kevin had a smug look on his face. Cas walked over to the tree, kneeled down, and picked up both of his gifts. He gingerly fished around in the first bag, revealing a journal. "I figured you could write stuff in it. You definitely have stories to tell," Sam offered, Cas giving Sam a small smile. "Thank you, Sam." Cas set down the journal. He reached into the second bag and his eyebrows furrowed. He pulled out something black. "It's a trench coat. I noticed you didn't have yours anymore, so I thought, you know," Dean trailed off sheepishly, seeing Castiel's expression. It was a mix of awe and joy, and Dean could swear that the ex-angel had tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you so much," Cas slipped the coat on, smiling. "You're welcome. I'm not sure why I chose black though." Desn shrugged. Sam leaped over and Cas handed him his presents. The first one he got out was a headband with moose antlers attached. Not hard telling who that was from. "Nice, Dean. Really, thank you so much," Sam's voice was laced with sarcasm, but he put the antlers on anyway. He pulled out the other present and smiled widely. "Season 5 of Game of Thrones! Thanks, Cas," Sam started tugging at the plastic covering the case. Cas nodded and stood up. I'm going to go get the eggnog. Dean, will you help me?" Dean nodded and followed Cas into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was hanging in the doorway. "Sam must've done this. That little bitch," Dean sputtered, staring at the mistletoe dangling there. Cas touched Dean's shoulder. "Dean, Sam didn't put that there. I did," Cas shyly smiled. Dean stared at Cas in shock. "You?" That was all he could get out. Cas stepped closer, and Dean gulped. "Yes. I found that I am fond of the tradition." Another small step closer. They're toes were practically touching. Dean's heart hammered wildly in his chest and his gaze flickered to Cas's slightly parted lips. "Wouldn't want to stray from tradition, right?" Dean cupped Cas's face in his hands. This was it. The moment they'd unknowingly been hoping for ever since they met five years ago. The moment that would change everything. As Dean leaned in, he could feel Cas's breath quickening. And then their lips touched. It felt like everything around them stopped moving. Cas's lips were soft against his own, and tasted of stars and galaxies and everything good. Cas made a small whimpering noise and pulled Dean closer, tugging at Dean's lips with his teeth. They kissed for a few moments more until they heard someone clear their throat. Dean jerked away from Cas and Cas did the same. "We weren't - it's not -" Dean was cut off. "Just shut up and let me get my eggnog, since you two are taking way too long," Charlie quipped, pushing past them and grabbing her drink off the counter. "Right," Dean said, smiling sheepishly as he and Cas helped carry the drinks into the living room. He stopped Cas right before they entered the room. "We're continuing this later," he whispered, making Cas blush and smile. They walked the rest of the way in and sat on the couch, handing out the eggnog. Sam had popped Game of Thrones into the DVD player and they all settled in to watch it. About halfway through, Cas grabbed Dean's hand and they all gave each other knowing looks, but not commenting. "Yeah, this is probably the best Christmas ever," Kevin said, and everyone murmured in agreement. Dean looked at Cas and smiled softly, and Cas smiled back. Definitely the best Christmas ever.


End file.
